Quelques attributs modifié!
by Doryan
Summary: Firenze, jeune centaure se fait piéger par son chef de troupeau et devient humain pour réaliser la quête de la lune. Harry/Firenze.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance, créature.

**Note:** Ancienne fic. Un nouvelle version est en attente.

**Résumer:** Firenze, jeune centaure devient humain pour aider l'Élu. Harry/Firenze, Slash.

**Attention:** Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR, et ceci parle de relation entre homme.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

En pleine nuit.

Au fin fond de la forêt interdite, Un troupeau de centaures est rassemblé, une vingtaine de ces créatures de toutes tailles se trouvent en cercle autour de deux d'entre eux. Le plus vieux des deux, désigné comme chef a une longue barbe grise qui s'accorde bien avec sa moitié cheval au poil blanc. Le plus jeune attend en silence que le sage centaure commence.

L'ambiance se fait lourd, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et aucun bruit ne casse cette atmosphère, on n'a l'impression que la forêt attend elle aussi un ordre pour revivre ce soir de pleine lune.

« Firenze, les temps sont durs et la lune nous annonce de mauvaise nouvelle, elle nous ordonne le changement et nous devons lui offrir ce changement. C'est pourquoi j'envoie de l'aide aux humains de la lumière, le plus vaillant de mes centaures! Firenze acceptes tu ta mission?

« Les astres sont ma vie et les miens sont ma force, j'accepte cette quête comme une bénédiction pour sauver notre vie d'un futur ou nous nous voyons pas.

« Bien. Le sage centaure ferme un moment les yeux, baissant la tête en montrant par là un signe de réflexion et reprend. Pour t'avancer dans ton parcours, la lune t'offre un moyen de te mêler aux humains.

Firenze parait interrogatif, mais hoche la tête.

« Pour aider ce jeune humain qui nous sauvera tous, tu devras lui ouvrir les yeux sur son pouvoir intérieur. Viens approche mon fils! Le vieux sage prend une vieille amulette qui se trouve sur une feuille qu'un autre centaure vient de ramener et le met autour du coup de Firenze. Celui-ci prend en main la pierre qui se trouve accroché à une chaine en argent et reconnu une pierre de lune entouré elle aussi d'argent blanc.

L'ancien laisse son jeune fils contempler l'amulette, Il regarde la lune et sans devoir réfléchir une incantation celtique passe ses lèvres, proche d'une musique elle en est aussi mélodieuse. Quand il a fini, il reporte ses yeux sur Firenze, là ou se trouve un jeune centaure, un humain est à sa place. De long cheveux noir, descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, une musculature puissante, mais fine avec une peau blanche qui parait aussi douce qu'un nouveau né.

Mais, qu'est-ce...Que.. mais... et merde, j'ai l'impression de m'être fais avoir par ce vieux rabougris. Firenze regarde ses pattes qui sont maintenant des jambes avec un léger choc avant de tomber au sol en essayant de marcher.

Il entend quelques rires à sa chute, mais il préfère ne pas s'en formaliser, la surprise est plus tôt impressionnante.

« Rassure toi, tu gardes ses attributs seulement quand tu portes l'amulette.

Firenze hoche la tête en se relevant et pour vérifier les dires de son chef, il enlève la pierre. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée une chaleur se propage dans tout son corps qui reprend son apparence, le jeune centaure souffle de soulagement.

« Vas-y maintenant, ne perds pas de temps!

« Bien. Il salue tout le monde brièvement et poliment. Il part au galop, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps.

Firenze est fière de la confiance qu'on lui a offert avec cette mission, mais en même temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de ce sentir piégé.

Pov Firenze.

J'ai l'impression que si Sayense m'a choisi, ce n'est pas de son propre chef, quelqu'un l'a sûrement poussé à m'écarter du groupe, mais comment le prouver maintenant que j'ai accepté, je ne peux revenir qu'après avoir terminé cette quête.

Je suis destiné à être le futur chef du troupeau et ça ne peut que provoquer des jalousies. On se croit au-dessus des humains, mais certains comportements montrent que nous ne sommes pas mieux qu'eux. En parlant de ça, comment je vais faire avec cette aspect. Beurk, des jambes... comment ils font avec ses machins?

Tiens j'arrive à l'orée de la forêt, il faut que je trouve le demi-géant qui se nomme Hagrid, il sait m'aider.

Je vois le château et je suppose que c'est là qu'il habite.

Je m'approche d'un arbre et enfile l'amulette qui me donne l'aspect humain, je m'y fais jamais, pff. Après un tour de l'arbre en marchant, je compris enfin leurs fonctionnements et je les trouve vraiment limités. Comment pouvons-nous échapper à un ennemi avec ça? Bon assez traîner, la lune n'attend pas pour partir... Je sors de la forêt et observe les alentours, une vieille cabane se trouve à ma droite et un château en face. Il me semble avoir entendus le demi-géant dire qu'il habite en dehors de Poudlard. En faisant l'équation des possibilités qu'ils me restent, je prends la direction de la maison miniature.

Avant d'entrer, je relève la tête et observe la lune pour me donner du courage, ce qu'elle me procure.

* * *

J'ouvre la lourde porte en bois brute.

Pov Harry.

Dortoir des garçons, tour des Griffondor.

Merde, j'ai oublié de nourrir Crokdur! Tant pis pour l'heure, j'ai quand même pas dormis de la nuit, foutu Mage-tête-de-serpent. Je mets mon jeans délavé au-dessus de mon boxer et un vieux t-shirt, puis je me dirige vers la sortie.

Heureusement je ne croise personnes, à cinq heures du mat' en même temps ça m'étonne pas! J'entre dans la petite pièce et je reçois un accueil de roi ou plus juste d'un gros chien qui me saute dessus ce qui me fit tomber par terre.

« Oui, oui moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Crokdur. Je le repousse, histoire de ne pas me faire asperger un peu plus de bave et de pouvoir le nourrir.

Après m'être relevé, je lui sers à manger et m'installe sur le fauteuil, j'ai besoin de penser à ma sixième année qui vient de commencer, mais je suis à peine assis que la porte de la cabane s'ouvre et fait apparaître un homme nu.

« Que... je veux sortir ma baguette et là je me rends compte quand six ans de temps c'est la première fois que je l'oublie. J'ai vraiment plus ma tête.

« Qui êtes-vous? Je questionne, mettant le plus d'assurance possible dans ma voix.

« Jeune Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir, même si je ne m'attends à voir Hagrid.

Cette homme me dit quelque chose et je me sens rassuré. Je lui propose de s'asseoir en lui donnant un long manteau de Hagrid qui se trouve sur le lit pour qu'il s'en recouvre. Il regarde un moment la fourrure et puis l'enfile pour mon plus grand soulagement. Parler avec un homme nu, magnifique peut-être, mais nu, me met mal à l'aise!

« Hagrid est partit dans les montagnes, il m'a rien dit de plus et maintenant veuillez me répondre à ma question. L'homme me regarde avec curiosité troublante et je me sens rougir.

« Lors de votre 1er année, les astres m'ont annoncés une rencontre importante et c'est ce qui est arrivé, je vous ai rencontré ensuite je vous ai mit en garde... La forêt n'est pas sur.

La bouche ouverte, je dois être comique comme ça.

« Firenze? Mais ou...

« Oui c'est moi et oui mon corps n'est plus le même c'est une incantation celtique, un cadeau de la lune.

« Oh... Peut-être qu'il faut voir le professeur Dumbledore?

Firenze reste pensif, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Bizarrement je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer et de le trouver magnifique, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends je n'aime pas les hommes? Peut-être que c'est dû à ses origines un peu comme les velanes, je dois me méfier... sa réponse me sort de ma rêverie.

« Non, c'est pour toi que je suis là.

« Pardon? Décidément je ne comprend plus rien. « C'est pas Hagrid à la base que vous vouliez voir?

« Oui, pour qu'il m'amène à toi. Il m'observe d'un œil appréciatif et je rougis à nouveau et merde!

Il ne me lâche pas du regard tout le long de la conversation, même quand je lui explique qu'on n'est obligé de s'entretenir avec Dumby.

Après moult négociation je réussi à le persuader d'y aller en échange bien sur de ne jamais le laisser seul avec le directeur. Encore une chose de bizarre.

Pov Firenze.

Harry marche devant moi et je fixe son postérieur, il est devenu beau ces dernière années. Je regrette de moins en moins les contraintes de la mission et j'ai de plus en plus envie de me faire le petit brun. Et oui les centaures ont des chaleurs quand ils deviennent majeur à 25 ans et nous recherchons assez rapidement un compagnon ou une compagne, le sexe n'a pas d'importance. Dans mon cas, je ne dis pas non pour un compagnon comme lui.

Par contre... Comment ça fonctionne avec un corps humain?

Je trouverai bien.

Sur ses bonnes résolutions je m'approche un peu plus du sauveur me mettant à sa hauteur et lui souris.

Je crois que je vais bien m'occuper de toi!

* * *

Pov Harry.

Bureau du Directeur, 6h du matin.

« Chocogrenouille. Le phénix nous laisse entrée malgré l'heure et nous montons les escaliers pour finir dans le bureau. Malheureusement Dumby dort encore, et nous devons attendre.

« Allons-nous asseoir, il a du être prévenu. Rassurant le centaure, même si, il en a pas vraiment besoin.

« Bien!

On n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le Directeur fait son apparition, habillé toujours de ses affreuses robes, le vieil homme nous sourit et nous rendit notre bonjour par un signe de la tête. Assied derrière son bureau.

« Et bien monsieur...?

« Firenze.

On lit la surprise sur le visage du vieux Directeur, mais elle est vite remplacé par une grimace.. Non… un étirement de la lèvre assez grossier, je voulais dire.

« Quelle surprise! Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite dans mon école et pourquoi mon élève ici présent se trouve en notre compagnie, car je suppose que tout ceci à un lien?

« Vous supposez bien. Je suis là pour le jeune Harry, nous avons juste négocié ma visite.

Il me fixe en souriant et moi je m'entasse sur mon siège, on sait jamais qu'on m'oublie.

« Harry a raison, il est sous ma responsabilité en période scolaire.

Firenze pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête sur sa main droite. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, ils s'affronte du regard...

« Professeur, je serai heureux que vous arrêtiez de faire ça, je ne suis peut-être pas de votre espèce, mais je sais que la leggimencie n'est pas une chose autorisée et pour terminer cette discussion qui n'a aucune utilité, je suis ici pour aider Harry dans sa tâche contre notre ennemis commun.

Je me suis saisi au mot "Leggimencie"... Voilà, je sais maintenant comment il fait pour être au courant de tout... Je ramasse une baffe sur le coup.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous kidnappe votre sauveur sous vos yeux.

Que...Quoi.. j'ai rien suivis, ils ont dût se disputer, d'ailleurs je sens à peine que l'on me soulève de ma chaise et que je suis déjà plus dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

**Et voilà, la première partie est fini.**

**Doryan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** Romance, créature.

**Note:** Ancienne fic. Un nouvelle version est en attente.

**Résumer:** Firenze, jeune centaure devient humain pour aider l'Élu. Harry/Firenze, Slash.

**Attention:** Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR, et ceci parle de relation entre homme.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pov Harry.

Comment est on nous arrivés ici dans ce bois en si peu de temps?

En cour de Défense contre les forces du mal, on nous a apprit que les centaures tiraient leurs magie des astres, mais pouvaient-ils transplaner comme les sorciers?

On est entouré d'arbres qui sont immense, je dois vraiment être très loin du château et ça ne me rassure pas du tout... Après un moment, je me rencontre que je suis toujours dans les bras de mon kidnappeur avec une multitude de questions...

« Reste près de moi encore quelques minutes. Me souffle-t-il dans l'oreille, ce qui me fais frissonner, mais j'obéis malgré mes doutes.

« C'est bon.

Je me détache de ses bras sans brusquerie.

« Explique-moi! J'ordonne

« Je suis désolé Harry de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais ton directeur n'a pas de bonne attention envers toi, il ne veut pas que je t'aide... et pour répondre à une de tes questions muettes, j'accélère le temps, une heure est déjà passé. Et non, nous les centaures, on pas la capacité à transplaner, mais nous sommes imbattable en vitesse. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, son comportement me désarme, il a vachement changé en autant d'années ?

Je me trouve toujours là devant lui avec une moitié de réponse.

« Je n'ai rien entendu de telle pendant l'entrevue pourtant...

« C'est normal, nous parlions d'une autre manière, malgré mon avertissement. Il tapote le côté de sa tête pour être plus explicite et reprend. Un vrai duel d'image. Bon ce n'est pas ça, nous devons trouver un endroit sécurisé pour t'exercer à une autre forme magie, la magie des astres qui est aussi enseigné chez vous mais pas assez profondément. Et j'ai bien d'autre chose à t'enseigner... Pense-t-il en plus.

« Et l'école?

« C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, tu ne manques pas grand chose rassure toi. Au sinon, as-tu un endroit ou nous pourrons être tranquille sans avoir toute une armée de mangemort où la compagnie de Dumbledore, quand nous serons occupés?

Je réfléchis un moment, mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée, donc je réponds à la négative.

« Hmm.. Bon pas grave, on va aller chez moi! De cette manière, je piège moi aussi l'imbécile qui a voulu m'éjecter. Ce soir les astres me sont favorable j'en n'ai bien l'impression.

« Euh.. Ok. Je réponds pas très sur en observant par la même occasion le soleil se lever, m'annonçant le premier cours.

Comme si j'ai le choix et en même temps ça ne me déplaît pas. Il se colle de nouveau à moi dans une étreinte possessive et pose une de ses mains sur mes yeux. Avant notre déplacement je me sens rougir, Firenze a enlevé le manteau de Hagrid et se trouve nu contre moi...

* * *

Poudlard. Réunion "L'ordre du phénix".

Juste après la disparition de sa fabuleuse arme, le directeur convoqua par voie de cheminette les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans son bureau. Remus arriva dans les premiers, suivi de prêt par Nymph' et le reste une demi-heure après. Certain était encore en pyjama et de très mauvais poil.

« Professeur, pourquoi nous avoir appelé à une heure pareil? Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque de prévu?

« L'heure est grave mes enfants...

« Allez-y raconter! Presse Sirius.

Dumbledore croise ses mains et commence son récit de la matinée masquant une partie de la vérité, en particulier la discussion par image cérébral.(Leggimencie) Il fait une pause une fois son résumé fini et attend les commentaires.

Tout le monde regarde le directeur comme si des cornes lui sont poussées sur la tête.

« Donc Harry est parti avec le centaure Firenze pour un entraînement sur la magie des astres, ce qui permettra la mort du mage le plus taré qu'on n'a jamais vu! Ou est le problème? Éclaircit Fol'Œil en s'étranglant sur la fin, .

« Mais non vous comprenez pas.. Il n'eut le temps de terminer.

« Si, nous comprenons très bien... Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Clame madame Weasley, contente pour son fils adoptif et furieuse qu'on l'ait inquiété.

Ils partirent, maudissant le vieux citronné.

* * *

Pov Firenze.

Je libère sa vue, mais le garde encore dans mes bras, il parait étonné par les lieux, pourtant il n'y a que de grandes cabanes en bois qui contient chacune une famille, elles sont misent en cercle pour laisser place à une petite cour de terre ou trône un arbre centenaire. C'est sûrement dû au nombre de centaure présent. La plupart me saluèrent, satisfait de me revoir si rapidement et surpris d'être accompagné du jeune Potter. Certains comprennent vite pourquoi je l'amène ici, seul(e) les compagnons/gnes peuvent venir, c'est une de mes raisons en effet...

Quoi, j'ai besoin de son avis? Mais, je l'ai déjà! Rougir c'est un signe de valeur même si c'est la faute de ma nudité.

Je garde ma forme humaine pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop étranger et nous prenons la direction de la maison principale. De cette manière, j'ai la chance de voir celui ou celle qui me remplace, d'informer que je prends mon poste et que j'entraîne mon futur compagnon. Harry me suit calmement, hochant de la tête quand des membres du troupeau le salue. J'ouvre la lourde porte et nous entrons.

Le lieu ne possède qu'une pièce assez large, au centre, se trouve de longue tables très hautes qui ne possèdent aucune chaise. Nous ne mangeons jamais assied...

Quelques centaures se trouvent éparpillés dans la salle, ils nous jettent des regards interrogatifs. Je ne laisse pas le temps à Harry d'observer l'endroit que nous partons vers un petit groupe.

Et là le choc, … je trouve mon propre frère jumeau à ma place de 1er guerrier.

Bien sur il est fort, mais il n'est même pas mon second...

Je reprends conscience quand je sens une main me toucher le bras, Harry doit être inquiet à cause de ma réaction. Je lui prends la main pour le rassuré et la garde.

« Bonjour mon chef, je n'ai pu trouver de meilleur endroit pour entraîner le jeune Harry. Puis-je récupérer mon poste et le prendre avec moi pour lui apprendre notre magie des astres... Je rajoute. Seule votre réponse est importante à mes yeux. De cette manière je fais comprendre que le sauveur n'est pas encore mon compagnon. Le vieux sage me regarde avec amusement, il me donne son approbation et ne prend pas la peine d'en dire plus qu'il a mon futur compagnons en otage, ça me fait sourire aussi. Quand je me retourne pour discuter avec le reste groupe de la suite des événements, mon frère est déjà parti, ça me fait comprendre que en quelques heures j'ai perdu le dernier membre de ma famille encore vivant. La nouvelle se construit...

J'arrache Harry de sa discussion et je l'amène chez moi pour pouvoir dormir un peu avant de commencer le travail. La cabane est plus petite que le réfectoire, mais elle ne reste pas moins chaleureuse avec ses couvertures en peau un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Viens.

Je le conduis vers l'une d'entre elle ou nous nous endormions tout de suite après.

* * *

Pov Harry.

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, je suis si bien là, collé contre une bouillotte chauffante. Je me sens en sécurité. Bouillotte chauffante? Aller Harry rappel toi! Il me faut un moment pour sortir du gaz, avant de me souvenir du matin et je sais exactement ce qui c'est collé à moi ou plus tôt ce que je colle. Donc, je prends mon courage de Griffondor qui a tendance à se carapater et j'ouvre les yeux.

« Alors réveillé? me dit-il en souriant tendrement et en gardant notre proximité.

« Euh...oui, désolé. Je veux me lever, mais au même moment il me tire de son côté et j'atterris avec toute la finesse d'un éléphant sur lui mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas tout de suite et quand il se fait plus entreprenant en voulant passer le barrage de mes lèvres, je le laisse faire. Son baisé est doux et chaud.

A la suite, ses grandes mains se déplace en-dessous de mon t-shirt, caressant mon torse avec possessivité. Firenze possède un contraste entre ses gestes si sauvage et sa peau si douce qui me rend fou.

Je ne reste pas inactif non-plus, j'ai rompu notre baisé et je m'attaque à sa gorge pour descendre jusqu'à son téton que je lèche.

« Harry... Nous devons t'entraîner...aujourd'hui.

« D'acc...hmm..d'accord.

J'arrête mes attentions un peu déçu.

« Amour, sois pas triste, alors que moi tu me combles en m'acceptant.

« Accepter?

« Oui, amour, malgré que nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, tu n'es pas gêné pour autant.

Je suis silencieux quelques seconde et je réalise que ça n'a pas d'importance.

« C'est vrai...

Et je lui souris. Il m'embrasse à nouveau et nous sortons de chez lui pour commencer un entraînement.

* * *

Le soir avant la bataille final.

Firenze me sent nerveux, pour me calmer, il me conduit chez lui, qui avec le temps est devenu notre chez nous. Poussé sur le lit, je le regarde nous dévêtir(Il connait maintenant le confort des pantalons et slips) à la va vite et me saute dessus une fois fini et complètement nu.

Au-début, on se fait que des caresses et des baisés, mais progressivement nous sommes plus possessifs, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre sans jamais y arriver. Après un moment, manquant d'air nous nous arrêtons à regret, mais ce n'est qu'une question de seconde pour continuer. Pendant notre échange, je sens sa main descendre de plus en plus bas avant de masser lentement le haut de ma verge, me faisant endurer les pires souffrances.

« Grr...

« Patience, mon étalon.

Il continu sa torture jusqu'à enfin la prendre entière, ce qui me soulage et me fait gémir. Mes mains ne sont pas inactives, elles se dirigent aussi vers la verge de mon amant.

Je me perds dans les délices de cette agitation quand quelque chose de humide remplace sa main et me fait pousser un cri rauque de satisfaction. J'ai du mal à me concentré sur ma propre tâche, Firenze la remarqué car il éjecte ma main d'un effort surhumain (centaure?) et me montre ses doigts. Je comprends assez rapidement ce qu'il me veut et je sais que c'est peut-être la seule occasion de le faire, donc je prends ses doigts en bouche et les lèches pour les humidifier le plus possible et éviter la douleur au maximum.

J'ai confiance en lui.

Il me pénètre un doigt pour commencer et le laisse à l'intérieur sans bouger, le temps que je m'adapte. Ce n'est pas agréable, je me sens pas à l'aise et encore moins quand il fait quelques mouvements.

« Ça va aller mon étalon, relaxe-toi.

Malgré ses paroles et ses caresses sur mon dos, j'ai encore du mal. Il répéte son geste avec deux doigts et puis trois doigts quand enfin je prends un peu de plaisir, il a touché un point intéressent. Je me sens fiévreux et je veux qu'il accélère le rythme, ce qu'il m'offre en remplaçant sa main par son pénis. La sensation que me procure sa présence en moi est agréable, je me sens enfin entier. Ses gestes devient de plus en plus sauvages et brute et j'en redemande!

Je ne mets pas longtemps à jouir, Firenze me suit très vite et crie son plaisir. Je ne regrette rien.

Après un dernier baisé, nous nous endormons trop épuisé pour penser au lendemain.

La lutte fut rude contre Voldemort, mais grâce à Firenze et son entraînement beaucoup de tête sont sauvés. Seul le vieux Bubus s'en est allé et bizarrement peu de gens le regrette. Harry reste définitivement au camp des centaures et rende occasionnellement des visites à ses amis qui n'ont pas protesté contre sa nouvelle vie.

**The End.**

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup les couples comme celui-ci.**

**Doryan.**


End file.
